Don't Waste Water, Aru!
by Aurilli
Summary: Russia finds China in a shower, and decides have some 'fun'


A/N: Yeah I'm really lame at titles..and its also my first fic in a while, so please forgive me if my writing style stinks. "OTL

Russia entered his southern neighbour's house quietly, holding a gift of sunflowers behind his back. A delicious scent greeted him, making his stomach growl; he hadn't realized that he was so hungry. Assuming his love was still cooking in the kitchen, he quietly walked in the direction of the heavenly scent, leading the way to the kitchen. Russia entered the kitchen, pushing aside the beaded curtain that separated the kitchen and the hallway. On the counter was a large array of dishes to complement the rice his Oriental beauty ate every meal; lobsters, a crab, fish, some chicken, pork, and a large assortment of vegetables, ranging from beans to broccoli and carrots to mushrooms. Russia stared at the food, mouth watering. He'll have to ask China what the feast was for; he couldn't possibly eat all that himself…

Russia walked leisurely around the house, trying to look for China. As he entered the bedroom, Russia noticed the bathroom door opened. He walked over to the crack and peered inside. The sight that greeted him was enchanting; China was standing in the shower, back towards him; lathering the shampoo into his long hair before allowing the hot water to cascade down his hair, ridding his hair of the shampoo and the dirt and oil which has accumulated over the time. Russia watched hungrily as the soapy water travelled down his hair to his back, where an ugly yet beautiful scar adorned the otherwise perfect skin. He watched as the water journeyed past China's firm and delicious butt cheeks to the long toned legs, before reaching its destination in the drain. Unable to resist, he slipped into the bathroom, unnoticed by China, whose back was still facing him. Quickly he shed his clothing, before joining the Chinese man in the shower and hugging him from behind.

China stiffened as he felt large arms wrap around his lower abdomen, dangerously close to where his length was located. His heart pounded as he felt kisses raining down his neck; who was this? And why did he not hear them enter the bathroom? As his shock faded, he began to thrash around. His reflex kicked in and he struck the person who had joined him in his shower with the back of his hand. As he turned around to identify his molester, he caught a glimpse of lavender eyes and beige-y-blonde hair. _Oh… Crap._

"Yao-Yao is mean, da? That's not how you greet a lover…" pouted Russia, as he rubbed the area where China had struck him. China relaxed, though he wore an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, you know, _love_, what did you expect? Me submitting myself to my attacker, aru? Of course I would punch-"

"-Nyet," Russia cut in, attempting to hug China again, "I only expect you to submit to me, Da?"

"Aiyah... I would still punch you aru. And there is no way in HELL I would ever submit to you, aru." China said defiantly. Russia giggled softly before nuzzling China's neck. "Really? That's why every time we share the same bed, you always, _always_ scream, 'Stop teasing and just take me aru!' da~?" Russia re-enacted. China flushed a deep red before stuttering, "W-Whatever, aru. Can you leave, Ivan? I need to finish my shower…" China sighed before reaching over to grab the soap. "I need to be ready soon… Hong Kong is visiting, aru… that bas- …eh… England is finally letting him visit."

Russia's ears perked up. "Really? Hong Kong is visiting?"

China nodded, "Yes aru. So you should-"

"-help you shower so you'll be done quicker? OK da~ Pass the soap, Yao-Yao~" Russia leaned over to grab the soap out of China's hands.

China protested, trying in vain to get the bar of soap back. "Ivan! That's not what I meant aru!" The Chinese man pouted when he failed. Doesn't Russia realize that he really has no time to play around?

"Too bad, da? I'm helping you shower. Now turn around so I can scrub your back~" Ivan grinned, making a 'turn around' gesture with his index finger. China sighed, complying with Russia's command, knowing nothing he said would change the Russian's mind.

"Fine, aru… just hurry up, I want to be finished before Hong Kong arrives." China mumbled, a pink tinge painting his cheeks.

Russia giggled- that can't be a good sign.

Russia lathered the soap onto his hands. As he did so, he caught a whiff of the soap's scent; it was very sweet and aromatic, though it wasn't overpowering. It smelled of flowers and incense. It reminded him of China. Russia smiled before placing the bar down. He ran his hands down China's red back, a result of being exposed to too much heat from the shower. Slowly, sensually, he allowed his still cold hands to glide down the smaller man's back, before slowly bringing them back up to the shoulder blades and down again. Russia allowed his hands to travel to the front of China's lower abdomen. He smiled as he felt the ebony haired man shiver slightly. He leaned forward, his hands still exploring China's smooth, well-toned body, so that his entire front was pressed against China's back. He spoke softly, almost a whisper, into China's ears.

"How does that feel, _Jao_? Does it feel nice to have my hands washing your body?" He nibbled the ear lobe, before continuing. "Does it feel pleasant when I-" He slid his hands up China's chest, to his gradually hardening nipples, "-do this…?" He gently tweaked both nipples at the same time, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the older man.

China gasped as he felt the larger man tease his nipples with his fingers. He thrust his chest out instinctively; wanting more of the pleasure. He gripped onto Russia's forearms tightly, moaning when he felt Russia play with the hardened nubs more, afraid his legs would give out. He also felt his member start to stir and harden. When did he become so sensitive to Russia's touches?

Russia covered China's earlobe with his lips, sucking and nibbling on it gently. He released the two erect nubs. Russia slowly slid down the other nation's trembling body, like water droplets; slowly, gently teasing. Teasing hands followed slowly on the front; as he sent butterfly kisses down his back and scar, before stopping at his tail bone and giving it a quick lick. Meanwhile, his fingers gently teased China's inner thigh, quite close to his arousal.

China whimpered quietly, his eyes closed, trying to block out the tingling feeling. His body had become so sensitive to everything; the tender touches, the water droplets cascading on his body, were all contributing to his growing arousal. He shouldn't be putting up with this! He had to receive and greet Hong Kong soon; he should be finishing his shower! Not getting aroused!

"Yao-Yao is dirty here, da?" Russia said nuzzling China's back as his hands advanced onto the smaller nation's arousal. "I should clean it for Yao-Yao, da?" He asked into the small of his back. Russia leaned back on his knees, grabbing the soap behind him. He quickly lathered up the soap before returning his attention on the hard length. He started at the tip; massaging it with two soapy fingers, before moving towards the base, gradually employing all his fingers to stroke and massage the steadily hardening organ.

China whimpered again. He could feel all of Russia's fingers on him; he counted six quick fingers underneath his straining arousal, rubbing him; he felt one finger teasing the slit at the tip of his cock, while another massaged the folds between the soft sacs between his legs. He counted two thumbs, slowly teasing the top side of his length. He felt his hard cock twitch again. He opened his eyes briefly and saw his arousal being serviced by ten magical fingers; each adding to the growing pleasure. He saw his own length shamelessly begging for more as it produced a clear thick liquid, though it was quickly washed away by the water.

"I-Ivan…"

"Da~?" The lavender eyed man responded before licking the Chinese's left buttock.

"Stop…teas-ing aru! I-I have to go greet Hong… K-Kong soon…Let me finish my shower!" He said through gritted teeth, his hips unknowingly thrusting outwards, eager for the touch.

"..Da, I'll stop teasing now. Time to actually wash you up now~" Ivan grinned, releasing his hands from Yao's arousal, instead placing them at the Chinese man's hips. He turned his lover around so that they were facing each other.

"Ivan…?"

The tall man merely smiled before opening his mouth to take the smaller man's erection into his mouth.

China gasped at the sudden warmth surrounding him. He moaned as he felt the Russian engulf his arousal with his mouth. He felt Russia's tongue dancing around, massaging him, as the head servicing him bobbed up and down; forwards and back. China grabbed onto the wet silver coloured hair for support, muttering quiet, 'please's and 'more, Ivan, more's. So caught up with the feeling, China did not realize Russia's fingers advances to his back until-

"Ivan! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" China shrieked, trying to pull himself away from the Russian's embrace.

Russia merely looked up at him, eyes innocently wide, his smiling mouth still clamped around China's sex. He let go with a small 'pop' before licking China's essence off his lips and replying, "Cleaning your beautiful organ up?" To emphasize, he ran his tongue along China's shaft, like a cat would to its paw when grooming.

"No! I mean… I mean… what do you think you're doing with your fingers…!" China was cut off when a moan threatened to sound. "Cleaning you up, da?" Russia explained, kissing the quivering tip. "You see, you should always clean up your 'backdoor' da? Lots of bacteria can accumulate there~"

"Yes but..! Do you HAVE to stick your fingers _inside_??" China cried out, struggling back and forth in an attempt to escape. "No... But it's more fun~" giggled the kneeling Russian. "Now relax, da? If I can't stick my fingers inside, I won't be able to clean you up properly~!"

"Aiyah!!! Get your fingers out of me, aruuuuuuu!!! I don't want fingers in me, aru!!" China exclaimed, struggling, though his efforts were futile; the grip the large Russian had on his back was too great.

Russia grinned as he nuzzled the straining arousal with his prominent nose, which produced a muffled groan from the standing Chinese man. Pleased, he asked in a teasing voice, "Would you prefer something _else_ in you? Something _larger_ and _harder _than my fingers? That is why you do not want my fingers in you, da?"

"Ivan…" China growled out in a warning tone, though his tinted cheeks and the look in his eye gave away his true desires. "Da? Your voice says 'no', but your body says, 'yes'. What should I listen to…?" Russia paused, staring directly into the golden orbs that were burning with lust and desire.

China didn't know what to do. He really wanted to allow his resolve to dissolve; however, who knows when Hong Kong would arrive, he must get ready as soon as he possibly can! Both parties exchanged intense stares; smiling lavender to troubled amber, and amber to lavender. The only sound made was of their slow breathing and of the running water. China sighed, averting his eyes. "How about we do this tonight, aru…? Hong Kong will be arriving shortly." The large Russian gently pulled out his fingers, an act which caused the Chinese man to sigh in relief. However, Russia shook his head. "Nyet. You are only using Hong Kong's arrival as an excuse~ besides… Yao-Yao is already so hard!" At this, he kissed China's member. He slowly got up to his feet, his hands planted firmly on China's hips. He gave China a quick peck on the lips before proceeding to turn the shorter man around. He guided the other's arms so that they were resting on the tiled wall before moving his own hands to the black haired nation's firm buttocks. He slowly parted the cheeks with his hands before gently prodding the puckered entrance with his own erection.

China gasped, hands clenching against the tiles as he felt something incredibly hot and large press against his entrance. He heard the man behind murmur words of reassurance into his ear as he felt him slowly start to enter him. Every second felt like an eternity to both of them; China groaned as he felt his still tight passage expand slightly painfully to accommodate the formidable length. However, the pleasurable tingling he felt covered up the pain. Russia pressed his upper body to China's back as support, his head resting on China's shoulders, as his member gained way into the terribly delicious tightness. He panted into the other's ear; shamelessly advertising his desire for the black haired nation.

China moaned as he felt Russia's fingers travel, once again, to his chest to play with his erect nubs and kisses and small nips rained on his wet and sweaty neck. He turned his head to the side, capturing the Russian's lips in an open mouthed kiss; tongues caressing each other, as he felt the other enter him fully. Russia gasped, ending the kiss, as he felt the tight heat contracting around his member, trying to adjust. He nuzzled the red marked neck before slowly moving his hips outwards, then inwards when he heard a soft, "Go on". His hips moved slowly at first, allowing the Chinese nation to adjust to the friction before gradually speeding up. The heat of the water around them, the steam clouded his thoughts as his mind went blank with desire. Faster and faster he went, thrusting in and out of the smaller man's heat. China moaned every time he felt movement; knuckles a pure white from gripping too hard. He reacted to every one of Russia's thrust with a quick movement of his own hips; further impaling himself onto the larger nation's length. The black haired man's eyes shot open when he felt a gentle large hand toy with his twitching erection. He gasped; turning his head to the side, crying out the other's name. Russia silenced it with a kiss; their tongues battling violently to match the violent movements of their hips.

Sweat gathered on both bodies as they participated in their intimate dance. The sounds of naked bodies slapping each other and moans were masked by the running water, pounding on both bodies. The fluid leaking out of China's member dropped down to the bath tub, instantly washed away by the hot water.

"Y-Yao…!" Russia cried out, his fingers rubbing the other's member, soaked, not by water but by the thick clear fluid produced. He rubbed the slit harshly, an accident; as he felt a blinding white overcome his senses. He pressed harder into the soft body in front of him; a natural instinct.

China gave a small scream as he felt the hardness press against something brilliantly pleasurable inside him. His hands clawing at the tiled wall, desperate for something to hold on, but unable to. He felt the larger man tense up and press in deeper; and felt, a few seconds later, something warm and sinfully delicious flood into his passageway. He gave a cry, as he felt a harsh finger rub him in his most sensitive area. Unable to hold it any longer, he felt himself release the built up pleasure into the other man's hand. His vision turned white; he couldn't see nor did he want to. The pleasure he felt was overwhelming; though as soon as it passed and he became aware of his surroundings, he felt his body weaken and his vision slowly black out.

The Russian man laid his head on the other's shoulders, sucking gently on his neck, as his orgasm passed. However, he suddenly felt the others body go limp. Unable to react quickly enough, he heard the body drop and hit the floor of the tub with a 'thunk'. He winced, knowing that China would definitely complain and scold him later on when he came to, before turning off the hot water.

'Oops,' Russia thought, as he picked up China's limp body.

Looks like he shouldn't have done this in the shower.

A/N: 8'D yeah. First smut fic I've written in a while; forgive me if it stunk. "OTL


End file.
